<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yongha's Diary by junhoneys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023401">Yongha's Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoneys/pseuds/junhoneys'>junhoneys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WEi Dorm Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WEi (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cuties, Diary/Journal, Dorms, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Roommates, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoneys/pseuds/junhoneys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohan finally got the chance to read Yongha's diary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WEi Dorm Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yongha's Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't the first time that Yohan saw the purple book on Yongha's bed. And it certainly wasn't the first time for the center to wonder what it was about.</p><p> </p><p>There was no title on the spine or the cover, no author written anywhere. At some point, Yohan thought it could be a lyric book, or just a random planner. That was until the day the black-haired male caught his roommate writing into it.</p><p>When Yongha noticed the other standing in the door he immediately closed the book and covered it with his hands. To say Yohan was even more curious about the content from that day on was an understatement.</p><p> </p><p>So the day Yohan was alone in the dorm and saw the purple book under the older's cover he couldn't help but open it.</p><p> </p><p>The first pages were quite uninteresting for the boy, lil doodles here and there, quotes from famous people and some lyrics. Maybe it really just was a notebook for the other.</p><p> </p><p>But curiosity got the better of Yohan and he opened the book from behind, looking for the last page with ink on it.</p><p>He found it right in the middle, a long text on it and yesterday's date in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today I thought about us. WEi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so happy to have the other guys in my life and I couldn't be more grateful to get the chance to promote in a group once again, a group without a limit this time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After the interview we recently had I started thinking. Where do I want to be with WEi five years from now? There are a lot of musical achievements I'd like to make. Of course there are, we all worked so hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But thinking of my members... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In five years I still want Daehyeon and Seokhwa to cuddle every second they get the chance to, I want them to be open about the relationship they have. They shouldn't be hiding it from us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to wake up to Junseo nagging and cleaning after us and to Donghan making breakfast while just smiling at his roommate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And of course I still want Yohan as a roommate in five years. I know that things will probably chance. We may get another dorm, we may get our own apartments. But the thought of being with Yohan makes me the happiest. And I want to hold onto this feeling for as long as I can.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yohan couldn't read any further than this. A wide smile was glued to his face and his eyes were full of tears.</p><p>He never thought he made his roommate this happy, but knowing it know, Yohan planned on making every day the happiest of Yongha's life. Maybe there was more about him on the earlier pages, he thought to himself and started looking through them.</p><p> </p><p>But there wasn't much he could see before hearing a voice from the door. "I keep the things about you in another book," Yongha said as he corssed the room to take the purple notebook out of Yohan's hands.</p><p>"I always knew you were curious and I'm not stupid. So I'm hiding the things you shouldn't see." Yongha laughed to himself before leaving a little kiss on the younger's cheek and going to the living room, his purple book in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He left Yohan blushing and with a full head. Thinking about the other book and the thoughts Yongha could possibly have that had to be protected at all costs.</p><p>On this day, Yohan swore to himself that he would find this book that's only written about him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading my work !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>